Strings Attached
by Tough Like A Tiger
Summary: <html><head></head>Maka never was one for one night flings, but even she falls victim to Souls charm. But when a no strings attached situation goes wrong, Maka finds herself expecting and tied down with more strings then she can count. Total fluff, one-shot turned more, please read and review lovelies!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this was just an idea that came to me and its probably just silly but here it is anyways! As of now, its a oneshot but if its liked and if I can find the time, I'll continue it! Tell me what you guys think! :P**

* * *

><p><em>'<em>_Ok, I can do this! I shouldn't be nervous! Why would I be? I mean, I'll be fine!' _Maka told herself as she drove up to his apartment. It had been about three months since she had seen him and she wondered if he'd even remember her. Well, she didn't know until she tried.. right?

With all the courage she had, Maka got out of the car and walked up the stone path. It was a bit chilly out but Maka's racing heart made it to where she felt like she was overheating. Deep breath after deep breath, she kept trying to calm her nerves. _'I am fine! I think he may even be _happy _to see me!' _

But him being happy was a stretch. Especially with the news she was about to share with him. See, Maka should've known better, or she told herself. A few months back, Liz convinced her to go clubbing with her. How she convinced Maka of that would never be known! But she did, and _oh, _Maka indulged in the full club experience like a child who just found out about chocolate. There was drinking, dancing, _dirty _ dancing. And to top it all off, she had even found one of the most good looking guys she'd ever met to share the night with.

_That's _where the problem comes in. She had met one of the regulars at the club, Soul Evans, and he'd shown more then a little interest in her. Already way past tipsy, a one night stand didn't seem to bad to her and so it was back to his place. Now, _oh _now came the tricky part. For Maka, a one night stand had turned into a nine month nightmare. Yes, she had successfully gotten herself pregnant because _come on, _when your that wasted and with such a damn good looking guy, a condom is the last thing on your mind!

With one last deep breath, she rang the doorbell and waited. Then, just as the anticipation was starting to kill her and she decided to make this little visit a ding-dong ditch, the door opened. There stood Soul. And Maka froze. _'Does he even remember my name? Will he be upset at me showing up? Oh shit!'_

"Maka? What a surprise." Soul greeted her with more warmth then she had anticipated. "How have you been?"

_'If he can be cool about this, so can I!' _"I've been fine thanks, how have you been?" She smiled, though it was beyond obvious how nervous her smile was.

"I've been fine." He responded with a toothy grin. "So what brings you this way?"

_'Ok. You can do this. Don't be a fucking chicken, Maka, just tell him!' _But no words came from her. Then, in that moment, whether it was the realization that she was almost for sure in this by herself or the simple fact that she was terrified to confront him, she felt like crying. Again, it could be those goddamned hormones that apparently every pregnant woman has. Whatever it was, she couldn't do this. "You know what, never mind." She laughed out nervously. "This was a total mistake, my bad."

Just as she was turning to walk back to her car, a hand gently grabbed her wrist. "Now wait just a sec,"

_'He couldn't have possibly figured it out just by me stopping by, right? Right?!'_

"I'm not sure exactly why your here but I just want to say... I've sorta been looking for you." Maka's puzzled expression must have been enough to get him to explain. "Now, wait! Before you think I'm some insane stalker, I was just trying to see if, well.. we could see each other again? But I just wasn't sure where to find you."

She was immediately confused. _'He_ wants_ to see me again? But why would he .."_

"I'm sorry," Soul said as he stepped back. "that was probably way out of line."

"No, no. To be completely honest though, I don't know if you'll want to see me again after what I have to say." Maka replied as she fidgeted with her hands. "I've sorta found myself in a.. a tough situation."

Soul leaned against the doorframe, completely interested in what she had to say but also confused by the fact she came to him for help. "Sure, I'll try to help."

She couldn't look back up at him and, instead, focused her eyes on the doormat. "Well, you see... when we... well we were both drunk and apparently, _dammit... _We didn't use protection and that means.. I'm... pregnant." She finally stuttered out.

Now it was Souls turn to be quiet, unsure of what to say. His brain was still processing what she had said. But she beat him to the punch.

"Listen, I understand what we did was a 'no strings attached' thing so I'm not going to expect or demand anything from you." She sighed, now looking up at him. "I just thought, you know, you should at least _know." _Again, he was still thinking. After a few more moments of seeing a completely confused boy in front of her, she decided it was time to leave. "Well, maybe I'll see you around Soul." Maka kinda shrugged.

"No! No. Don't leave." He quickly said. "Would it be ok if you came inside and we talked about this." He said, a bit exasperated as he ran his fingers through his hair. It was true that he had been searching for Maka ever since that night. He hadn't even returned to that damn club since then because his main goal was to find her. And, now, here she was. At his door, asking for help. There was no way he would leave her alone with this, it wasn't even her fault really! "I really want to help."

"Ok." She replied softly with a blush. "Lets talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**So hello everyone! I have decided to try and continue this story after all. I was happy to find that everyone enjoyed it so much so here's more fluff. I am going to be completely honest with you, I don't know how far this story will get but I'll try my best!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>So, a lot was went over that day. First things first, abortionadoption was completely out of the question. This meant that, even though Maka was only twenty-one and Soul twenty-four, they were going to have one hell of an adventure! There was also the small problem of having two separate homes. Maka, who grew up in a split household, knew that was not good for any child. But what else we're they supposed to do? I mean, they hardly even knew each other!

Then Soul said something that took Maka completely by surprise.

"You know, you could just kinda experiment and stay with me for a week.. or visa-versa. To see if we can even stand each other, you know.." Maka of course took note of his blush as he had suggested this, making her feel better since she wasn't alone with her awkwardness.

Maka, however, quickly brushed off the suggested, reminding him that they knew close to _nothing _about each other. He, of course, agreed.

But now, a week after the suggestion, completely at the mercy of morning sickness, Maka couldn't help but wonder if that really was a good idea. _'Maybe I should try this out, test the waters. Worse case scenario, I just move back out, right?' _But, if it didn't work out, would it make things even more awkward between the two? Then there was the chance of it _actually _working out. You couldn't deny that there was a major attraction between the two.

So she called him, told him and agreed with him to have a 'trial' week. She wasn't quite sure if she heard correctly but Soul kinda sounded kind of.. excited. And now, back out in front of his town home, nervous all over again, Maka was taking deep breaths again and telling herself everything was fine. You can't really blame her for being nervous either since Soul could be an axe murderer for all she knew!

But, with a child on the way (and a return to sender impossible) she marched up to his front door with newfound courage and did the same thing any sane person in this situation would do. She turned right back around and began to head back down to her car. But, as if the gods themselves told him she was here, the front door opened.

"I sorta get the feeling your running from me Ms. Albarn, is that true?" The smirk the albino wore was proof she was down right amusing him.. and Ms. Albarn?

"What? Of course not! Why would I be _running _from _you_? That's completely absurd.-"

"Ok, ok." He said in a deep chuckle. "If you say so. Would you like to come in?.. This way?" He said with a smile that still hid laughter as he motioned for her to come _back_ towards the house.

Forgetting her recent 'blonde moment', she just nodded, smiling to herself as she walked back up to meet Soul. At least he could laugh stuff like this off. Once inside, she had to admit, she was rather pleasantly surprised. Due to the fucking TON of alcohol she had consumed, she didn't really remember what his place was like. The house, though, was quite nice with wood floors throughout and a modern touch to everything. It actually wasn't obvious at all that a bachelor in his twenties lived here. It was... sophisticated. Maka much admired the grand piano in the family room, though she saw the nice coat of dust on it that hindered its shine.

"So, what do you think of the place?" He asked after the 'everything' tour.

"Its very nice and, honestly, I couldn't remember what it was like, so compliments to the decorator." She replied with a small laugh.

After a mini argument about how Soul wanted Maka to have the bed and he take the couch (which she wanted just opposite) they had agreed.. kind of. In the end, Soul had proven he was even more stubborn then Maka. She couldn't help but feel.. awkward about the whole thing because.. well, she was taking _his _bed and she really would've liked to share it with _ him _instead of without but come on! She couldn't tell _him_ that. She so badly, though, found out she wanted to have it to where her name was like a prayer on his lips again. Like that night.

But, tired, mildly frustrated and overly gassy due to pregnancy, Maka retired to the almost immaculate bedroom. Clean sheets which felt like silk against her skin awaited and memories of there one night stand came flooding back as she crawled into the chillingly familiar bed. Putting old flames to the back of her mind, she drifted off to sleep relatively soon. _But damn dirty dreams all to hell!_

For Maka, it was an early rise and shine due to the fact she had to empty out last nights dinner immediately. _'How can pregnant women gain so much weight when they throw everything up?!' _She silently and bitterly asked herself. With the way her stomach was suddenly emptied, it left Maka little want for any breakfast. Soul was still sound asleep on the couch, snoring louder then anyone she'd ever heard snore. _'So, trial day one starts.'_

_'Ten, eleven, eleven-thirty.. I really should wake him up.. I mean, what if he's in some sort of coma?!' _Maka had been doing everything that could be considered a waste of someone's time, to pass the time. She watched television, ate breakfast, surfed the internet, ate a second breakfast, read up on worse case scenario pregnancies (_which scared the shit out of her!_) and then had a before lunch snack. All well the albino slept the day away. _'Ok, enough being so damn nervous! He needs to get up, I mean it can be _unhealthy _to sleep this much!'_

So it began. How should she wake him? Should she give him another thirty minutes and see if he wakes on his own? Finally decided, she walked over to him and took a deep breath in. "Hey, Soul?" She said far to gently for her true nature. No response. "Soul? Hey Soul?" She asked normal voiced now. Still nada. Letting out a sigh, she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Whether it was just her being Maka or those damned hormones, know one will ever know, but she did something that woke him up immediately.

"SOUL! ITS TIME TO WAKE UP NOW!"

And awake he was, flying off the couch spitting out every curse imaginable. Yeah, this was going to be hell of week for the both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, don't you just love procrastination? No? Me neither! But I procrastinate.. Anyways, here's the next chappy finally, enjoy and let me know what you all think!**

* * *

><p>"Hey. Hey. HEY! Is she deaf or somethin?"<p>

Right now, Maka Albarn was in Soul Evans living room wishing to be anywhere but where she was now. Soul had turned out to be a pretty cool guy in the last two days she'd been staying with him... but his friend? Not so much.

"What do you want this time Black*Star?" Maka asked, rubbing her temple irritably.

"Hey, how are you gonna feed the baby when you have no tits?"

Oh, that was it. Her hard cover book met what she believed to be the completely _hollow _skull of Black*Star. "Why don't you just shut up already!" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest protectively. _'They'll get the job done!' _She thought bitterly.

"C'mon man, lay off will ya? You're being one hell of a dick right now." Soul said, hitting pause on whatever combat game they were playing, which he was clearly winning despite the fact Star kept declaring how he was God himself and how he would _never_ be beaten by a puny human.

"Whatever, she.. _she _is fucking dangerous and should be kept on a leash." He said, giving Maka a death glare while rubbing his head gently. He obviously didn't know what was best for him, that damn blue haired _moron._

"Do you _want _ another hit to the head? If you do then by all means! Keep running your mouth!"

Black*Star shut up after that threat and kept to playing video games with Soul. Despite the moron that was attached to her hip, Maka took a liking to Star's girlfriend, Tsubaki. She was gentle and kind and _damn, _that girl deserved a metal because she lived with Black*Star! "I'm really very sorry for his behavior earlier Maka, he's just.. well he's Black*Star." Tsubaki said in a soft tone while Maka made them both coffee. "He has a lot of growing up to do."

Yeah, he did. Especially since Tsubaki was almost seven months pregnant. Maka couldn't figure out why such a timid girl was with such an obnoxious boy but Tsubaki must be either really tough or just unbelievably patient. "You don't have to apologize for him." Maka responded warmly. "I guess boys will be boys." That was true, and Maka suspected she had yet to see what a boy Soul was.

"Well, we've got to love them." Tsubaki said with a frown. "Changing the subject a bit, may I ask how far along you are?"

"I am right about three and a half months. I only found out about a month ago myself." Maka answered, letting out a soft sigh. If Maka was anything, she was _scared. _The whole concept of childbirth and motherhood made her want to go running the other way. She felt inadequate to even be a mom.

"Wow, that must have been quite a surprise. Are you one that's always wanted kids?" Tsu asked, now sipping her sweetened coffee. Her question wasn't a rude or probing question, but it made Maka nervous.

"Umm, well.. honestly? No." The blonde replied, her eyes now focusing on her feet as if she was ashamed. Her mother had always loved being a mom and that should have been enough for Maka, but it wasn't. She had never really played with baby dolls or wished to have her own, Maka was able to see just hard it was to be a single mom and how it could drain a woman, both of energy and happiness, if the family unit fell apart. Not to mention, her dad left quite a sour taste in her mouth when it came to men.

"Ok, I can understand that. I must say, I've always loved children, but the whole idea of having one of my own has made, _oh what's the word I'm looking for? _Nervous, I guess. But, the closer my due date gets, the more excited I am. I hope its the same way for you too, Maka." The warm smile Tsubaki gave Maka eased the blonde only a little.

"HA! I guess a God can be beaten." The pair of expecting mothers heard Soul say from the living room.

"Do not underestimate me! I let you win since you're just a _human."_

"Fine, then lets go again."

"Fine!"

_Oh yes, boys will be boys._

Tsu and Star left after the blue haired boy got his ass whooped at Call Of Duty.. for the third time. He declared something about being a _merciful _God and then said goodbye. Tsubaki gave Maka a hug and congratulated her once again before leaving as well. Soul let out a laugh about how Star's ego and then they cleaned up after the gaming session that had just taken place.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that morons mouth. He's never really figured out how to shut it." Soul said, breaking there comfortable silence.

"Oh don't worry about it, I think I handled it pretty well.. given the situation." She said replied, now finishing up with her portion of the living room. "Overall it was fun, I enjoyed Tsubaki's company."

There was another session of silence before Soul Spoke up again. "Have you.. told your family yet?" It was a question that stressed Soul out quite a bit, but Maka didn't notice.

"_Oh, _I have not yet. Honestly, I'm still not sure on how I should tell them."

Maka definitely heard the sigh of relief that escaped from Soul. "I'm glad I'm not the only one." Little did Maka know though, Souls family would be one hell of a piece of work.


End file.
